Opal's Story
by a.different.luna
Summary: There is a new girl at hogwarts school, and she looks suspiciously like our favorite Dark Tosser. This is by Issy K my Best Friend, i just helped. Warnings for language


This is a story by me (Issy K) and Rosie. Its very funny (well, we find it funny) and is based on the 6th book, although Dumbledore, hasn't died yet. The language is a bit rude and our best vocabulary has been used to make up for it. The story came to me in an artistic random moment on a long car trip.

Thanks and please review.

x

Chapter 1

Opal - The Relative.

It was the term after Christmas in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting g at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the feast to begin. Suddenly the doors flung open and hagrid and a mysterious 15 year old girl. With hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow, eyes as green as the deep ocean and lips as red as blood. Ron gaped, Harry stared and Hermione sniffed dismissively (Hermione not keen to notice how gorgeous this strange girl was as Ron's welcome attention had been diverted). A name was called out : Opal Mort. The girl stood up and she was placed into Slyitherin. Rons shoulders quickly dropped, although Harry remained positive as he was not predigest, while Hermione smiled broadly.

As they exited the hall, after a rather scrumptious feast, Hermione accidentally on purpose bumped into Opal as she was leaving. Opal quickly turned round and pouted her perfect cherry lips at Ron in protest. "Who dares to push me?" she asked in a demanding but sexy voice. Ron whimpered. Harry quickly came to his rescue and blamed it all on Hermione. Who in turn stared at the boys in disgust and disbelieve. "And what are you going to do about it?" Hermione stated annoyed that Rons attention yet again failing to appeared. " I have to go and speak to Dumbledore" and with that Opal stormed off, her hips seductively swaying. "Why, why, _why_?" stuttered Ron, still in denial that Opal had talked to him. "Ron, you where staring her chest." spat Hermione.

"And believe me Hermy they where _GREAT_" said Ron. Harry shaking his head in agreement "Pwoar". Hermione ran off in distain. Leaving Ron and Harry still dreaming of Opal. Ron suddenly snapping out of the dream and said "wait, she's mine, I mean, your dating my sister and you don't have permission to break up with her." Rons face crumpled in disgust "Ewww, you don't think of my sister like that".

"weelllll………….."

"Opal"

"What"

"Your father-"

"Voldermort"

"And you mother?"

"No idea"

"I know who she is"

"Who are you to know, your _just _a headmaster. What do you know about me?"

"Lilly Potter. Ring any bells?"

"Shit, she's the mother off that Kid who just wouldn't die"

"Harry Potter you meen"

"But it cant be"

"But it is"

"But it cant"

"But it is"

"But it cant"

"But it is"

"BUT IT CANT BE" . Her eyes flashing red, a constant reminder of her father, screamed Opal.

"I am afraid it is. Im so sorry, she was a lovely lady"

In tears "But, but, but, its bad enough having an evil dark lord as a father, and now its worse as he shagged a married women who seemed to have me in secret and then he killed her. That's true love at its best" finishing in bitter sarcasm.

"I know how you feel" Dumbledore offered."

"No, you don't and you never will, " She said while storming out in tears.

Opal ran into Ron sobbing heartbreakingly at the unfairness of life. She clung on to him as if the ground she was standing on could collapse at any moment. Ron could not help but grin and mutter comforting nothings in to her ear, while stroking her long, thick, silky hair. He sat her down on the steps of Hogwarts and cautiously asked the matter. It came out in a stumble and the only parts Ron could understand where "shit" and "my life is unfair". Though he didn't care as a goddess was practically sitting on his lap and stroking his leg. Ron, happily playing the hero was taking her back to her dorm when the ran into Harry (who was on his nightly wanking mission underneath his invisibly cloke). "erm, I was just, well, you know, erm… eating?" franticly crossing his legs.

"yeah, sure, sure" laughed Ron.

"Harry" Opal gasped, leaping out of Rons arms and running to Harry, Leaving Ron looking highly miffed. "Oh My God, you don't know, do you?"

"don't know what?" questioned Harry.

"Ok, my Father, Voldermort, and our mother, Lily Potter, had a love child. Me. Though our mother couldn't live with herself, and told my father it was over. Leaving me to grow up with him, well his top death munchers. Unfortunately my father went took it very badly and after hearing the your prophecy, decided to kill every one involved. But he couldn't bear to kill you because you have your mothers eyes" Opal looked away, and quietly went back to Ron who put his arm around her. Harry stares into the distance and digests the information.


End file.
